El inicio de un todo
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: Solo hay una cosa que te podría sacar de un avismo y eso es simplemente...El amor. Lily y Scorpius se conocen asi como Albus y el rubio...¿Qué pasará? ¿Triunfara el amor y la amistad o prejucios del pasado los sepultarán?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

El inicio de un "todo"

Cap. 1: _ De choques y presentaciones en el Callejón Diagon_

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en aquel callejón escondido en las calles de Londres, un chico rubio caminaba al lado de su hermana mayor, mientras reía muy alegre: -Claro que si Lizzie-dijo él niño de 11 años aún riendo.  
>-Que no tonto-respondió la mayor negando con la cabeza-<p>

-Elizabeth, sí…Sortilegios Weasley es la mejor tienda de bromas del mundo-

-No Scorpius-dijo-Yo digo que no

-¿A no? Y entonces sabelotodo ¿cuál es la mejor tienda de bromas?-ella lo pensó por unos segundos y luego contestó:

-No sep, pero estoy segura que alguna muggle- Scorpius paró su caminar para mirarla.

Elizabeth Malfoy era la mayor de ambos hermanos, tenía 13 años y pertenecía a Slytherin en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y toda una Malfoy , a diferencia de su hermano tenía el cabello ondulado, algo largo y castaño obscuro como el de su madre, Scorpius, era rubio y, como su hermana, de ojos grises. Era algo tímido a veces pero era amigable y muy confiable, amaba leer y escribir y lo que más detestaba en el mundo era acompañar a su hermana a hacer compras en centros comerciales muggles. Ella era su mejor amiga y aún así había veces en que no la soportaba. Se habían educado en su casa, llendo a campamentos mágicos y demás cosas para preparase para Hogwarts, añoraba pisar ya la casa de verdes y platas. Le gustaba mucho también las cosas muggles, como a Lizz, sobretodo su música, aunque se cuidaba de decirlo mucho frente a su padre, quién, aunque había cambiado después de la guerra, seguía siendo algo estrecho en esas cosas. El rubio nunca había sido mentiroso y mucho menos hipócrita pero sí era muy orgulloso y, cuando no se controlaba, muy prepotente también.

-No puedo creer que digas eso…Estas loca-volvió a tomar la conversación el rubio después de los segundos de silencio.

-Tal vez, pero tienes que admitir que ellos se esfuerzan más en hacer las bromas…Es decir, son más elaboradas-

-Pero estas bromas son mágicas Elizabeth…No las puedes comparar-

-Ya bueno, no he dicho que tengas razón pero sí lo voy a pensar-Scorp negó con la cabeza, su hermana, era muy testaruda-Ahora ve y compra los calderos y pídele al señor que te los mande para casa.-Ambos estaban ya en la entrada del Callejón Diagon y era ahí cuando empezaba la travesía del menor, para iniciar Hogwarts.

-¿Tu no vienes conmigo?-dijo él con un poco de miedo, una cosa era acompañar a su hermana en sus compras de material y otra muy diferente hacer sus primeras compras el solo-

- No -dijo ella despreocupada aunque se le desbocaba el corazón de solo pensar en que se equivocara en algún material o peor aún que se perdiera, aunque era muy mandona, enojona, prepotente y orgullosa; era muy amable y alegre, incluso muy traviesa, tanta era la diferencia de ella y las otras "serpientes" que a veces se preguntaban ¿Cómo podía ser ella la princesa de Slytherin? Pero la respuesta estaba en que cuándo se enojaba…No había nadie que quedara ileso y el solo hecho de mencionar a la hija de Draco Malfoy enojada, hacía temblar hasta al león más valiente…Sin embargo, su padre había sido muy claro _"Tiene que hacerlo solo Eli"_, había dicho él y ni siquiera su temperamento lo hizo cambiar de opinión, así que ella solo cumplía órdenes:

-Mira, voy a ver pergaminos y plumas y nos vemos en 15 minutos en la heladería..¿Vale?-

-Sí…Bueno ya me voy-Scorp empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección de la de donde estaba su hermana y con la frente en alto se propuso buscar las tontas tiendas y dejar de temblar como hoja, si, definitavente todo un Malfoy.

-Hay Scorpius, cuando aprenderás que a veces está bien tener miedo-susurró ella cuando se dirigía a la otra punta del callejón.

* * *

><p>-Tonto camina rápido –Un morocho gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras se detenía cada tanto a sonreír a alguna muchacha del callejón dejando a sus padres con una sonrisa en el rostro de lo parecido que era a su abuelo y tíos.<p>

-Cállate James, no es mi culpa que tu corras por todo lado yo no quiero hacerlo y punto –El Potter menor se detuvo exhausto y se sentó en una banca junto a su hermanita menor.

-Vamos Albus, no le hagas caso y apresurémonos para llegar hasta la tienda de los tíos –La pelirroja jalaba inútilmente a su hermano de la manga.

-Basta Lily, la estás ensanchando –Dijo un pelinegro de ojos verde esmeralda mientras soltaba a su hermana de su manga –Y si tanto quieres apresurarte tú también pues ve y alcanza a James-.

-Ashh, eres un tonto –dijo enojada ella al verse despreciada –Además estoy grande y puedo ir yo sola si se me pega la gana –la pelirroja nena, con la frente en alto se alejó caminando mientras el otro suspiraba pensando que pronto llegaría con James.

La familia Potter estaba también de compras en el caluroso lugar y James Potter, el mayor de los tres hijos del matrimonio, estaba ansioso por llegar a la tienda de Quidditch y arrasar con todo lo que pudiera para un cazador, ese año por fin podría entrar al equipo y estaba totalmente dispuesto a comprar todo lo necesario, incluyendo una nueva escoba. El muchacho era todo un honor a sus nombres, su mejor amigo y prácticamente hermano era su compañero de travesuras, su primo Fred Weasley II, ambos eran de los chicos más codiciados del colegio y también los que ya se conocían todos los castigos existentes y por existir. James a pesar de parecer todo un pesado y un gamberro, era amable y muy cariñoso, siempre teniendo en mente que lo más importante era su familia; desde sus abuelos, hasta el troll de su hermano Albus y la princesita Lily-Luna, pero sobretodo estos dos, los cuales eran su mayor preocupación en la vida y por supuesto se llevaban con honores el principal puesto en el corazón de muchacho sin importar lo que este dijera. Era de los que siempre tenían la habitación llena de música a todo volumen y posters de cualquier tontera que le gustara, a pesar de todo lo que se pudiera con su familia y su mejor amigo era simplemente James…No "un Potter con todas las letras", como lo solían llamar en el castillo; lo que sí era, era, un GRYFFINDOR con todas las letras y a sus 13 años lo había demostrado como hace tiempo solo lo habían hecho James y Sirius.

Después de él venía el más tranquilo de la familia Potter, Albus Severus, la copia exacta de su padre, con el dispositivo busca-problemas incluido también. Tenía una extraña admiración por los muggles y sus construcciones, cosa que fascinaba a su abuelo Arthur ya que él lo llevaba a recorrer Londres muggle todos los sábados: _-Albus no entiendo tu desesperación de ir TODOS los sábados…Si es exactamente lo mismo-_Había dicho su padre hace tiempo- -_Sí papá pero, no sé…Simplemente siento que siempre hay algo nuevo que ver-_. Tenía 11 años y había veces en que se arrepentía de haberlos cumplido porque no quería tener que enfrentarse al Sombrero Seleccionador en Hogwarts; pero, cuando su madre salía a trabajar y Harry tenía que hacer la comida…Rogaba a Merlín que el 1ro de Septiembre llegara pronto. Era amable y muy serio, solo hacía bromas cuando estaba en familia y gracias a eso se había ganado por todo el título de "_el más formal y querido de los Potter"_ según decía su abuela para animarlo cuándo el tonto de su hermano lo molestaba por ser un "_amargado"_. Aún así sabía que no podría vivir sin ellos.

Por último venía la princesita de la casa, la que ahora estaba paseando distraída por todo el callejón porque el vago de Albus no la quiso acompañar. Lily Luna o "princesita" como le decían sus hermanos, era la consentida, no solo de su casa y su padre, sino también de sus abuelos. Ella era una niña muy sencilla y alegra, el rayito de luz de la casa entera, era capaz de sacarte una sonrisa hasta en el peor momento y a pesar de todo su temperamento era de mucho cuidado, era todo un torbellino de emoción y luz pero también todo un huracán de terror. Su color favorito, incluyendo que tenía 10 años, era el morado…En otras palabras, no soportaba ver el rosa y estaba tan ansiosa por ir a Hogwarts que ahora que estaría sola, no sabría qué hacer. Así como Albus era una copia de su padre y James pura fidelidad a sus nombres, Lily era la convinación de ambos, tenía el carácter y el cabello pelirrojo inconfundible de su madre al igual que sus pecas…Pero los ojos, los ojos eran marca Evans sin dudarlo.

En todo y en nada pensaba la pequeña pelirroja cuándo de la nada chocó con alguien. Por obvia reacción la niña simplemente puso las manos y esperó chocar con el frió suelo…Algo que nunca llegó, por debajo suyo había un muy guapo chico rubio de ojos grises al que Lily ahora estaba usando de almohada:

-Eh…Perdón-dijo la niña mientras trataba de incorporarse-Y-Yo venía distraída y…-

-No no importa solo te pido una cosa-dijo él a Lily le pareció extraño que la voz le sonara un tanto entrecortada y lo miró con una ceja alzada indicando que escuchaba para que continuara-¿P-Podrías pararte?-y lo entendió…Ella lo estaba ahogando. La pelirroja se paró apenada mientras ayudaba al rubio a pararse. El chico le llevaba al menos media cabeza pero ella seguía perdida en sus ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba y se sonrojó furiosamente

-Yo lo siento en serio-las palabras no salían y parecía que la boca la tenía llena de arena

-No, en serio no importa…Eh…

-Lily, Lily Potter-no supo porqué pero el muchacho palideció un poco-Y tu…eres?-

-Scorpius…Ehh…sí Scorpius Malfoy-la nena le tendió una mano y él sorprendido la tomó ya que esperaba que se fuera corriendo o algo parecido.

-Mucho gusto Scorpius…¿Qué haces aquí en el callejón y solo?-

-¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo?-Lily bufó

* * *

><p>Albus, Albus, despierta…TONTO! Despierta!-James sarrandeaba a su hermano menor por los hombros hasta que por fin lo despertó.<p>

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-dijo él morocho que se había dormido en la banca abriendo los ojos- ¿Y Lily?-

-¿Cómo QUE Y LILY?-James a este punto ya gritaba fuera de si

-¿Dónde ESTA LILY?-

-TONTO SE QUEDÓ CONTIGO-

-No, no-Albus negaba desesperadamente la cabeza mientras recorría con la vista el lugar- Se fue a buscarte-James lo miró horrorizado y revolviéndose el ya desordenado pelo tragó saliva ruidosamente

-Pues no llegó nunca Albus-dijo pálido el morocho mientras el otro palidecía más, si era posible-Párate, vamos a buscarla-

* * *

><p>-Los tontos de mis hermanos-dijo ella después de meditarlo un rato-El uno salió corriendo y el otro es un vago que dijo que "<em>ya no daba más"<em>-Lily imitó a Albus y Scorp rió.-Y tu, mi rubio amigo…-

-Bueno pues, mi hermana me dejó a la deriva para que hiciera mis compras solo…Y eso que es mi primer año-

-No…No si me hacen eso a mí los demando…Mira que dejarte solo…-La pelirroja parecía pensativa mientras el chico reía de las ocurrencias de la niña y sobre todo seguía sorprendido de la facilidad de confianza que tenía la pequeña con él.-Tengo una idea-dijo al fin-ya que a ambos nos han abandonado, porqué no paseamos un rato juntos te acompañaría a hacer tus compras- puso la mejor carita de perrito que tenía y el volvió a reir y sin saber porqué se descubrió a si misma haciendo hasta lo imposible por volver a escuchar esa risa

* * *

><p>-Scorpius donde te metiste…-La castaña suspiraba en la mesa de la heladería-Vas diez minutos tarde donde estas-<p>

-Calmate Lizz, ya llegará, sabes que es despistado y de seguro se quedó mirando las vitrinas-dijo Charlotte, su mejor amiga

-No Char él es muy cumplido-Alexandra también estaba con ellas, era buena amiga de ambas aunque no tan cercana como Char y Lizz

Eran las doce y media y Elizabeth estaba sentada ahí desde hace veinticinco minutos y ni siquiera había rastro de Scorpius

-Debí haberlo vigilado de cerca, sabía que se perdería-un pensamiento destrozador cruzó su mente "y si entro en el otro callejón"-

-Cálmate y respira un poco-

El reloj marcó las 12:45 y ella harta cogió su cartera y salió con ellas pisándole los talones

-Hay que encontrarlo-las tres se separaron y empezaron la búsqueda

* * *

><p>-Lily no creo que sea buena idea-hasta el momento él seguía pensando que ella no sabía quién era. Además su hermana no se llevaba muy bien que digamos con James Potter<p>

-¿Por? Ni que fueras un mortífago-La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y empezó a caminar dejando a un Scorpius en la entrada de la tienda de calderos totalmente descolocado-Y…¿No vienes?, vamos Scorp eres mi primer amigo fuera de los amigos de mis hermanos…¿Qué dices?, -dijo mientras le tendía la mano-No hay nada que perder ¿o si? El que tu hermana y mi hermano estén peleados no es nuestro problema ¿verdad?-el negó y tomó su mano, no supieron porqué en ese momento les recorrió a ambos una corriente eléctrica y se ruborizaron velozmente. Scorpius sintió esperanza y porqué no supo, paz; mientras que Lily, ensanchó su sonrisa y supo inmediatamente lo que sentía…Amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! He vuelto y estoy dispuesta a escribir un fic largo esta vez, este es de cómo inicio todo entre Scorp y Lily así como la amistad entre Scorp y Albus-<strong>

**Espero que les agrade, muchas gracias por sus otros reviews y espero contar con ustedes en esta nueva travesía así que ya saben: Felicitaciones, Tomatazos, Lechugazos, (todo menos zanahorias por favor)**

**Un abrazo para todos y muchos saludos**  
><strong>Scar!<strong>

**:)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

El inicio de un "todo"

Cap. 2: _Un pasado que nos atormenta y un presente…que tampoco nos ayuda_

-Eres malo para caminar…¿Lo has pensado?-Llevaban caminando más de 40 minutos y el rubio muchacho no sabía por qué pero no podía dejar de sonreír con las ocurrencias de la niña.-¡Vamos Scorp! No has dicho nada en todo el camino…Aunque la sonrisita no te la quita nadie ¿eh?-Lily rió con el sonrojo de el muchacho

-No Lily tu caminas muy rápido-la pelirroja muchacha largó una carcajada cuando el chico evitó su pregunta

-Lo que tu digas, lo que tu digas…-

-Bueno, bueno, señorita energía…¿Quieres tomar algo?-Scorpius tomó la mano de Lily para empezar a jalarla-¿Qué tal…la he…?-

-¿Scorp?-el muchacho se había puesto pálido mientras revisaba su reloj muggle que le había regalado su hermana-

-Lily…Hace más de una hora que tenía que encontrarme con mi hermana…

* * *

><p>-Ok…Me rindo-Lizzie se tiró en una de las bancas del Callejón hace rato ya que Alexandra se había ido y solo Char y ella continuaban la búsqueda.<p>

-Buscamos en todas las tiendas ¿dónde más puede estar?-

-¿Quién Haidyns?-una voz masculina sonó a las espaldas de las muchachas

-¿De verdad tenías que venir a saludar a estas chicas y dejar de buscar a mi hermana?...Eres un tonto.-

-JA! ¿Te ganaste un nuevo admirador o qué Potter?-

-Lamentablemente soy su hermano-Albus y James llevaban buscando a su pelirroja princesa casi 10 minutos más que las dos chicas.

-Huy…Mis sinceras condolencias…Elizabeth por cierto-se presentó la castaña

-Aléjate de el serpiente-dijo James alejando al pelinegro justo cuando iba a estrechar la mano de la castaña

-Suéltame James, ya estoy grandecito como para que me digas con quien hablar y con quien no- Albus se soltó del agarre de su hermano mientras Elizabeth largaba una carcajada

-Mira tu que el enano tiene más carácter que el "Príncipe de los Leones" ¿o no Char?-dijo mientras Albus la miraba con el ceño fruncido-

-Yo no me meto Elizabeth además…Sigo sin entender tu problema con James-Charlotte lamentablemente era la mejor amiga del Potter mayor, ella era muy tranquila la verdad, era muy parecida a Lizzie en su actitud…Solo que a ella no le preocupaba casi nada su aspecto personal y era la chica más guapa del colegio a la par con su amiga, amaba la naturaleza eso no se lo quitaría nadie y defendía con uñas y garras lo que era suyo…Incluso los que no eran sus problemas porque detestaba la injusticia y sí…definitivamente era igual de bromista que el mayor de los Potter…Una rebelde con causa, detestaba seguir las ideologías de sus padres y había encontrado una familia en la familia de su mejor amiga...por eso estaba igual de preocupada que Elizabeth, Scorp era como un hermano para ella.

-Bueno bueno…sigo sin entender nada-James y Lizzie pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que Char escondía una sonrisa

-El tiene razón Malfoy-Albus por fin unió los cables y perdió el color al instante…Ella era la hija mayor de Draco y eso…no significaba nada bueno-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te importa Potter?-

-Busca a su hermano-la pelirroja intervino cuando vio una nueva pelea acercándose, ganándose una mala mirada de su mejor amiga.

-PFFFFFF-El Potter se dejó caer en la banca donde estaba la castaña anteriormente-

-¿Ustedes también?...Nosotros buscamos a nuestra hermanita-dijo Albus-Y llevamos más de una hora y media

-Genial…Igual nosotras…-

-Tengo una idea-

-Todos para atrás puede que explote…Nunca le ocurren estas cosas…¿Te sientes bien James?-Lizzie le preguntó con fingida ternura y el Potter, no supo porqué pero sintió un calor interno al escucharla decir su nombre…Pero prontamente recuperó la postura y le dedicó una mirada envenenada a la chica

-Iba a decir Malfoy, que busquemos a nuestros hermanos juntos…Con más personas en la búsqueda es más posible que los encontremos, una vez que encontremos a tu hermano buscamos a mi hermana.-Lizzie dudó pero estaba segura que no aguantaría un minuto más sin saber del paradero de su hermano y James parecía en el mismo estado, así que asintió en unos segundos.

-¿Donde se supone que se encontrarían?-Preguntó el Potter

-En la heladería –Respondió inmediatamente la Malfoy

-Pues bien ese será nuestro primer destino.-

* * *

><p>-¿Có—Cómo que hace una hora?, Scorpius te van a matar…-<p>

-Sí es lo más seguro…¿Podrías acompañarme?-Por primera vez en toda la tarde Lily se sintió perdida…Sabía que estar con Scorpius era lo único que quería hacer y eso la hacía sentir segura…Pero de ahí a conocer a su hermana…James le había contado muchas cosas de ella, ambos eran confidentes uno del otro y ninguna de las cosas que él le había contado le habían gustado, Scorpius pareció apreciar la sensación de la pelirroja que en seguida desistió de su idea…-Sabes que es mejor que no…-

-No no no, -la pelirroja se recompuso de inmediato con esas palabras-Te acompaño vamos-y empezaron a caminar, un Scorpius de nuevo asombrado de que aquella pequeña pelirroja arriesgara tanto por él y una Lily que por primera vez en su vida identificó algo que no había sentido hasta el momento…Temor

* * *

><p>Por fin habían llegado a la heladería y se habían dividido, James con Lizzie y Albus con Charlotte.<p>

Los primeros se habían ofrecido para explorar el Callejón Knockturn y la castaña ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Cálmate lo vamos a encontrar-Por primera vez en todo lo que se conocían James Potter le había dirigido una frase amable. Ella estaba sentada en el piso apoyada contra una pared y el muchacho a su lado.

-Gracias…Por ofrecerte a ayudarme…Jamás se nos hubiera ocurrido buscarlo en la heladería, cuando salimos de allí estábamos seguras de que no regresaría.

-Si te consuela…No eres la única que no encuentra a su hermano, además yo ni siquiera supe cuando desapareció-la mirada del Potter se ensombreció, por querer demostrarles a todos lo canchero que era…Acababa de perder lo que más quería en el mundo

-James-la voz de la chica lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad-Tu tampoco eres un mal hermano, todos cometemos errores, no tienes porque sentirte culpable-

El sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar escucharon un grito por el otro lado del Callejón…Más adentro y James palideció al instante

-Es Lily-ambos se levantaron y echaron a correr para donde provenía el grito

-Esto ya me está preocupando-dijo Albus

-Y a mi…-suspiró Charlotte

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Charlotte y Albus también se llevaban muy bien, la chica pasaba la mitad del verano en casa de Lizz y la cuarta parte en casa de James. Ella asintió-¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?, tu siempre dices que no le crea ni la mitad de lo que dice y es cierto, ella no puede ser tan mala-Char rió

-Créeme lo es…Y con tu hermano es peor, pero solo cuando se lo merece-

Todo pasó muy rápido cuándo llegaron junto a Lily que lloraba desesperada junto al cuerpo inerte de Scorpius…Mandaron un patronus a Charlotte que apareció al instante y James cogió a Scorp en brazos para llevarlo a San Mungo.

Solo una cosa era segura en ese instante: Las respiraciones de Scorpius estaban contadas…

* * *

><p><strong>SIIIII se lo que dirán tarde mucho en actualizar y la verdad les pido disculpas por eso solo que…No llegaban las ideas, pero aquí esta y espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo les agradezco por los reviews del cap anterior la verdad me animaron mucho .<strong>

**Ya saben… denle click al botoncito de abajo y hagan feliz a una persona :D**

**Un gran abrazo para todos y nos leemos pronto**

"_**Keep Dreaming"**_

_**Scar-P&M**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

El inicio de un "todo"

Cap. 2: _Un pasado que nos atormenta y un presente…que tampoco nos ayuda II_

-No puede ser… ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Elizabeth a la pequeña pelirroja mientras que esta solo lloraba.

-No lo sé. ¿T-Tù eres Elizabeth, su hermana?-

-Si, pero no se eso que pueda tener que ver en todo esto-

-¿Qué pasó Lily?-Preguntó James levantándose al darse cuenta de que Scorpius estaba muy delicado como para que lo llevaran a San Mungo.

-Nos atacaron, eran unos hombres encapuchados; trataron de atacarme pero Scorpius se interpuso…

_***FLASH BACK***_

_-Sí es lo más seguro… ¿Podrías acompañarme?-dijo el rubio, pero al darse cuenta de la inseguridad de Lily desistió__-Sabes que es mejor que no…-_

_-No no, -__ dijo ella mostrando seguridad __-Te acompaño vamos-_

_-Segura porque…´_

_-Pero miren chicos, a quién tenemos aquí…El pequeño Malfoy ¿Cómo esta tu hermanita? – Un muchacho alto con el cabello rubio-cobrizo y ojos algo azules le habló a Scorp, él llevaba su varita en la mano y sus dos acompañantes también, tenía 18 años, su nombre era Marcus…Y su hermana había roto con él hace 2 años; desde entonces les hacía la vida imposible a ambos para que regresara con él._

_-Piérdete Marcus-dijo el rubio poniéndose delante de Lily… ¿No se los mencioné? Su apellido era Lestrange…Como lo leen, Rodolphus se había vuelto a casar con una bruja pura sangre._

_-Pero bueno, el pequeño Scorpius aparte de actitud ahora resulta que tiene novia –dijo él obviando su comentario y mirando directamente a la pequeña pelirroja, la cual se sonrojó notablemente con el adjetivo._

_-Eso a ti no te importa y ahora si me dejas pasar…-dijo el rubio tratando de abrirse paso entre él y sus amigos._

_-No ni te dejo pasar ni nada y a lo mejor la pequeña pelirroja sea mejor que la zorra de tu hermana-lo siguiente que Scorp sintió fue el golpe en su estómago, empujó a Lily lejos de ahí y a continuación, el dolor hizo que todo se volviera negro._

_***FIN DEL FLASH BLACK***_

-¿Marcus?-la pequeña pelirroja asintió

-Scorp lo llamó así-Lily regresó a mirarlo, se veía tan frágil así, sus ojos grises cerrados y la sonrisa borrada de su rostro; la Potter se arrodilló junto a él. Se sentía tan impotente.

-¿Quién era Marcus?-le preguntó James a Elizabeth con la ira contenida que sin saber porqué escalaba en su estómago como un colacuerno húngaro.

-¿Ah? Ehhhh…Nadie-Lizzie se sonrojó y el Potter asimiló que era por el frío.

-Scorpius, levántate, escúchame…Por favor, abre los ojos-Lily solo rogaba porque su rubio amigo abriera sus ojos, el dolor era tan grande que el vació en su pecho crecía cada vez más.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo Lizzie regresando a ver a James, él asintió.-Llama a tu padre, pídele ayuda.-

James quizo golpearse por no haber pensado en eso antes, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar; una nube de humo se formó y en frente suyo apareció Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y todo el escuadrón de aurors.

Claro, Harry Potter perdió el color cuando vio el barro en la cara de Albus, las lágrimas en la cara de su princesita y la…sangre en las manos de James.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-

-¿Cómo es que llegaron?- preguntó a su vez Albus a su padre

-Tenemos que seguir la pista a toda la familia Lestrange y cuando supe que había habido un ataque con el implicado no dudé en venir personalmente-

Ron, empezó a examinar el lugar; se sorprendió al ver allí al pequeño Malfoy y a Lily a su lado.

-¡HARRY!-el Potter regresó la mirada hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y el corazón se le detuvo al pensar que el cuerpo que trataba de llevar Ron, podía estar sin vida-Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo, lo antes posible-

-¿Qué es lo más rápido?-

-Aparición, pero con su estado…-

-Ron, no podemos perder más tiempo-el pelirrojo asintió y mientras desaparecía, Harry inspeccionaba a sus hijos y a Elizabeth.-Supongo que no nos hemos presentado-dijo mirando a la castaña, ella asintió.

-Elizabeth Malfoy-Harry abrió mucho sus ojos, demostrando su sorpresa _"Nunca me imaginé que Draco hubiera tenido una hija"_-Y él-dijo ella refiriéndose a Scorpius- Es mi hermano.-él asintió comprendiendo ahora la palidez de la muchacha.

-Harry Potter y ellos son mis hijos-

-Créame, he tenido el "placer" de conocerlos-el asintió recordando algo de las pláticas con James…"_Claro, ella debe tener su edad"_-¿Estará bien?-

-Suponemos que sí Elizabeth-ella asintió, sentía como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y las lágrimas igual…Ella era una Malfoy después de todo, ella no iba a llorar. – Ahora debemos dirigirnos al hospital y ver cómo sigue.-Todos asintieron, James seguía con la mirada perdida y abrazado a Lily, "_Pudo haber sido ella"_, era lo único que pasaba por su mente mientras se aferraba aún más a la pequeña pelirroja. En eso sintió una mano en su hombro, el calor que invadió su cuerpo era algo que jamás había sentido antes, volteó su mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa amable de Elizabeth que no supo porqué devolvió y sintió por un segundo que todo estaba bien; de repente, sintió como Lily se zafaba de su abrazo y abrazaba a Lizzie.

_**POV LILY**_

En cuanto vi a Elizabeth, lo único que quise hacer fue abrazarla, ella sentía el mismo dolor en su corazón que yo; pero tal vez, no sentía la culpa.

Scorpius se había interpuesto para que nada me pasara, siempre quise creer en los cuentos de hadas donde las princesas encuentran a sus príncipes, pero al conocer a Scorpius, me di cuenta de que un amor prohibido sería mucho mejor que un príncipe azul.

Solo tengo 10, lo sé; pero incluso a mi edad se reconocer el amor cuando lo veo.

-Va a estar bien, nena, te lo prometo- escuché la voz de Lizzie lejana, me perdí en mis pensamientos o más bien…En mis sentimientos. Cuando vi sus ojos, supe en mi corazón que sería más que una amiga, sería una hermana mayor para mí.

-Eso espero-dije antes de sentir como las lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos.

_**POV ELIZABETH**_

Sentí como Lily volvía a llorar, sentía tanto dolor en mi corazón…No había estado para cuidar a mi hermano cuando más me necesitó… ¿Qué sentía? Solo ira, hacia mí y hacia mi padre; ¿cómo podía haberle hecho caso al dejar a Scorp solo?

Vi como Harry nos miraba con confusión, después de todo; yo, Elizabeth Malfoy, abrazaba a Lilian Potter, la princesita del héroe mágico. Todavía no entendía como habíamos llegado a todo esto, James y yo no nos soportábamos en el colegio es más éramos enemigos declarados ante todos y ahora nuestro hermanos menores de la nada se hacen amigos.

Tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza y en el corazón también, que no podía comprender qué hacer para ayudar a mi hermano.

-Ven Lily,-Harry cargó a Lily en sus brazos mientras ella aún lloraba.-James, ve con Elizabeth hasta San Mungo, mientras yo llevo a Charlotte, Albus y Lily a casa. Todos necesitan descansar pero sé que no te querrás separar de tu hermano ¿verdad?-asentía por un minuto había olvidado que Charlotte estaba ahí, de pronto sentí como me abrazaba, era como una hermana para mi y sé que entendió que necesitaba estar sola con mi hermano.

-Todo saldrá bien, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Lo sabes verdad?-me dijo en medio del abrazo.

-Lo sé-dije mientras me separaba, en realidad era muy importante para mi saber que contaba con ella una vez más.

-Bien, entonces vamos-dijo sonriendo cómo siempre; tal vez eso era lo que más admiraba de mi mejor amiga, su capacidad de sobreponer una sonrisa ante cualquier situación solo para confortar a los demás. –Camina Albus, apenas lleguemos te haré esas galletas que te gustan-al menor de los Potters le llegó la sonrisa inmediatamente.

Cuando me di cuenta me estaba abrazando y al separarse de mi sonrió

-Todo saldrá bien-supongo que de alguna u otra manera, que nuestros hermanos se hayan perdido juntos nos había unido un poco.

-Gracias, por todo-dije mirando a todos, antes de que desaparecieran Albus, Charlotte y Ron Weasley.

-Conoces el camino hijo, los encontraré allá-dijo desapareciendo también Harry Potter junto con Lily.

-¿Vamos?-me dijo él cuando ya todos se fueron, solamente asentí. Tal vez, va a ser el viaje más largo de todos.

_**POV JAMES**_

Empezamos a caminar hacia una de las calles principales, para dirigirnos a la estación de trenes en donde estaba el hospital, el silencio que se instaló en ambos no era incómodo aunque sí se notaba que había muchas cosas por hablar.

-Supongo…-inició ella- que de lo único que me alegro es de que Lily esté bien.-yo asentí.

-¿Quién era Marcus Elizabeth?-ella suspiró cómo si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

-De verdad, debo responder a eso-

-Después de que casi mata a mi hermana también supongo que tengo derecho a saberlo-

-Es algo complicado-

-Entre más rápido lo digas, más rápido se acabará-pude ver como sus ojos se tornaban algo cristalinos, como si el recuerdo le doliera.

-No es la historia más bonita de mi vida te lo advierto-dijo tratando de componer una sonrisa, suspiró y empezó su relato…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno estoy de regreso y la verdad espero que me perdonen por tanta tardanza! Estoy en nuevo año y me es difícil acostumbrarme pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero sus comentarios.<em>

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, fueron muy importantes para mi y me dieron la inspiración para este capítulo así que espero que les guste._

"Keep dreaming"  
>Scar!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

**El inicio de un "todo"**

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!-Un pelirrojo alto ingresaba apurado por los pasillos de San Mungo, con el cuerpo de Scorpius en brazos. Al verlo, algunos sanadores se acercaron hasta él.

-¿Señor Weasley? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó al muchacho?-dijo uno de los sanadores mientras le tomaba los signos al rubio.

-No sabemos todavía pero al parecer está muy débil-

-Sus signos vitales son débiles, debemos atenderlo de inmediato-Ron asintió y llevaron a Scorp hacia una sala. Pronto otro sanador salió con papeles en la mano.

-Disculpe Señor Weasley-le dijo el sanador- pero necesitamos una firma que autorice cualquier intervención.

-Debemos avisarles a los padres.-

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó un morocho que había entrado en la habitación

-Necesitan la autorización de los padres Harry-dijo Ron

-Entonces, llamemos a Draco-

* * *

><p>Elizabeth estaba nerviosa cuando comenzó a hablar, le dolía recordar el infierno que había vivido siendo novia de Marcus...<p>

-Te escucho-dijo James

-Hace un par de años, mis padres tenían muy buena relación con la familia Lestrange todavía; ellos tenía dos hijos, Marcus y Alexander.-Lizzie trataba de recordar como empezaron las cosas y suspiraba de vez en cuando- Eran...Como decirlo, callados; como si guardaran un secreto o se avergonzaran de algo.

-Claro, eran hijos de un mortífago-ella asintió

-Y era por eso que los entendíamos-James solo la miró-En fin, cuando entramos a Hogwarts, Marcus ya estaba en 5to curso. Mi padre dijo que me convendría mucho acercarme a él...Por lo que recién empezaba el colegio-Elizabeth trató de explicarle pero James solo la escuchaba sin emitir palabra alguna.-Las cosas se fueron dando y empezamos a salir cuando estábamos a mitad de 2do curso. Estuvimos juntos alrededor de 3 meses, fue un infierno.-

-No me gustaban sus actitudes, él...Hacía daño a las demás personas y yo, era igual-ella se detuvo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Estaba metido en cosas muy oscuras Potter, se desaparecía por días y me arrastraba con él. Su padre seguía con los ideales de Voldemort y las cosas empeoraban cada día más-

-¿Elizabeth?-ella lo miró-¿Por qué lo permitías?

-Yo no sabía que pasaba, ni siquiera recuerdo la mayoría de cosas en las que dicen que participé.-

-El encantamiento Imperius.-ella asintió.

-Marcus y su familia lo único que querían era reclutar más gente. Cuando mis padres lo averiguaron, los llevaron ante el ministerio y Marcus fue expulsado.-

-¿Y por qué te busca entonces?-

-Solo quiere venganza James, y de una forma a otra, la acaba de conseguir.- James estaba totalmente impresionado, siempre creyó que Elizabeth no era más que una niña y que no sabía en absoluto de la vida.

-Lo s-siento Elizabeth-

-No tienes porque decirlo-dijo ella torciendo una sonrisa.

-No si, si tengo porque yo te traté muy mal y...-

-Ambos nos tratamos mal Potter, no es solo cosa tuya.-ella le sonrió y antes de que él respondiera ambos estaban ya frente a la entrada de San Mungo.

Cuando ingresaron al hospital, a Elizabeth se le erizó la piel; había tantas personas que parecían estar en estado crítico que sintió impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Ambos avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba la recepcionista, la cual les informó que deberían ir al 4to piso.

Una vez allí, ambos podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Sabes donde está Scorpius?-preguntó Elizabeth y James negó con la cabeza.

-Pero yo si-dijo una voz detrás de ambos que hizo que voltearan.

Harry les sonrió a ambos, se notaban las ojeras bajo sus ojos y el cansancio.

-¿Cómo está él?-

-Tratando de recuperarse-la chica asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas-

-¿L-Les avisaron a mis padres?-Harry asintió

-Solo Draco lo sabe, él pensó que era mejor que Astoria no lo supiera todavía-los ojos de la chica se ensombrecieron y ella asintió.

-Está delicada de salud-fue lo único que dijo.-¿Va a venir?

-Yo espero que si-

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-Harry negó con la cabeza

-El ataque fue muy grave, Elizabeth, tu hermano está delicado y no puede recibir visitas- Ella solo asintió.

Pronto se oyeron pasos que venían apresurados por el pasillo, dos figuras hicieron su aparición en el espacio. El uno era Ron Weasley y venía acompañado por un hombre pálido, alto, delgado y de cabello rubio. Harry se acercó a ellos mientras James se sentaba a lado de Elizabeth, ninguno había notado la aparición de los mayores

-Aquí está-dijo Ron y se alejó hasta donde estaban los chicos.

-Potter- saludó el Malfoy.

-Draco-respondió Harry

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?-Draco miró hacia todos lados pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno.

-Elizabeth sentada allí-el asintió y cuando se iba a alejar Harry lo tomó por el brazo-Hay algo que debes saber-el rubio se detuvo-Scorpius...Él...

-Habla de una vez-dijo exasperado.

-No creemos que se salve-

Por un minuto el corazón de Draco se detuvo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Si lo sé es corto lo siento, el próximo tendrá más, lamento haberme demorado en actualizar pero recién acabé clases y ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir :D<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y un especial saludo a dany16, espero que te guste el cap. y a susigabi!*

Nos leemos pronto.

_Keep dreaming_

_Scar!*_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

**El inicio de un "todo"**

-No puedo más –gritó Albus exasperado levantándose del sofá. –Ni mi hermano, ni mi padre han vuelto y puede ser que este chico se esté muriendo en San Mungo y nosotros aquí –dijo señalándose a él mismo y a Charlotte –fingiendo jugar cartas para ocultar el aburrimiento –dijo gritando.

-Albus! –le reprendió Char, -Lily por fin se ha quedado dormida después de tanto llorar y tú gritas ese tipo de ideas en medio de la casa, imagínate si la pobre se despierta y te escucha gritar eso. Ya suficientemente culpable se siente. –el hijo de Harry Potter agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento, simplemente esta espera me mata –dijo algo arrepentido

-A mi igual, Al, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esto –Charlotte puso una mano en su hombre y le sonrió –Todo saldrá bien, Scorp es un chico fuerte.

Escaleras arriba, la pelirroja Potter se deshacía en llanto, claro que había escuchado lo que su hermano había dicho y claro que sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que Scorp no sobreviviera...Se sentía tan culpable, ni siquiera lo conocía pero la impotencia que sentía ante aquella situación era sobrehumana.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó incrédulo un rubio en medio del pasillo del tercer piso.

-Lo que escuchaste Draco, Elizabeth aún no lo sabe y te ruego discreción frente al estado de su hermano, se nota que le quiere demasiado –dijo Harry, Draco se sentó en la butaca más cercana, mas bien se dejó caer mientras pasaba sus níveas manos por su cabello desordenándolo; dando a entender lo frustrado que estaba...Si tan solo no lo hubiera mandado solo.

Si su pobre esposa se enterara... No quería ni pensar en cómo se sentiría Astoria con todo esto, mejor que no le hubiera avisado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –susurró casi involuntariamente. Sintió como Harry se sentaba a su lado pero no le dio mucha importancia. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en este momento eran sus hijos, Scorpius en una brecha entre la vida y la muerte...¿Cómo miraría a Elizabeth a los ojos ahora cuando tanto le había insistido que le dejara acompañar a su hermano con las compras?-

-Tú hijo es fuerte Malfoy, saldrá bien –susurró el morocho.

-Pero...¿Cómo...? ¿Es que...? –volvió a suspirar sin terminar la pregunta, pero el de ojos verdes sabía muy bien que quería averiguar.

-Solo recuerdo un nombre –Draco lo miró con atención –Marcus.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Se levantó de un salto de su asiento llamando la atención de todos en el lugar incluyendo claro la de su hija, que al verlo lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con desprecio y levantarse de a poco para que le aclararan de una vez por todas las cosas a ella también.

-Cálmate. –trató Harry

-NO, Potter tú no entiendes el daño que ese tipo nos ha hecho, qué quiere ahora con mis hijos? –preguntó al aire pero Harry igual respondió.

-Elizabeth ha hablado de algo como una venganza –Draco perdió aún más el color si eso era posible

-Astoria –fue lo último que el morocho escuchó antes de verlo desaparecer justo antes de que Elizabeth logre llegar hasta él. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar si quiera, uno de los sanadores apareció en la esquina del corredor buscando a los familiares del señor Malfoy.

-Soy su hermana –dijo ella a penas se acercó.

-Señorita, me temo que la noticia que debo darle no es muy agradable –dijo él

-Pues hable de una vez...-

-Su hermano ha caído en un estado, conocido por los muggles como "coma" –Elizabeth negó como si con eso esa opresión en el pecho y el estómago desaparecieran y por primera vez desde que la pesadilla había empezado...Rompió en llanto.

James desconcertado por la noticia y sin entender muy bien el concepto de la enfermedad, la abrazó fuertemente dejando que se desahogara en el agarre, con las lágrimas mojando su camisa y su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica murmurando palabras de aliento.

Harry Potter por otro lado, supo que era tiempo de empezar ha investigar cual era el fondo del asunto, porque por más raro que sonara, él sabía que no era simplemente lo que Elizabeth había contado.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entró Gineva Potter con algunos años más, pero igual de hermosa que en Hogwarts. Con los ojos avellana brillantes y llenos de vida y con una sonrisa en los labios como siempre después de un arduo entrenamiento. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Charlotte ahí.

-Hola Ginny –dijo la joven  
>-No sabía que vendrías es un gusto verte de nuevo. No has llamado si quiera –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, esa chica era muy buena amiga de James.<br>-Lo lamento –dijo apenada. La pelirroja le sonrió restándole importancia y después de saludar a su hijos preguntó por los demás.

-Ehhh...Cómo decirlo mamá...Ellos...Pues –trató de explicar el pequeño Potter sin éxito.  
>-Están en San Mungo –dijo Charlotte algo exasperada.<br>-¡¿QUÉ?! –  
>-Tal vez no debí haberlo dicho...-<br>-¿Mami? –la pelirroja más joven había entrado en la sala, los ojos hinchados y grandes ojeras bajo estos.  
>-Que pasó pequeña? –Lily se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, mientras Ginny no lograba entender qué era lo que pasaba.<p>

Elizabeth se abrazaba a James como si la vida dependiera de ello... ¿Coma? Había escuchado de eso antes, una grave situación en la que el alma no está conectada al cuerpo y la mente viaja a diferentes lugar muy lejos de allí.

-Señorita Malfoy –escuchó la voz de Harry lejana, como si ni siquiera ella estuviera allí.  
>-¿Elizabeth? –la voz del morocho menor la regresó a la realidad. Algo apenada se separó un poco de él pero el muchacho no aflojó su agarre por lo que quedó atrapada entre sus brazos. –Todo estará bien –dijo él de nuevo por casi onceava vez en el día.<p>

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo? –preguntó Harry  
>-Por el momento nada, no sabemos cuándo despierte –respondió el Medimago antes de emitir un leve "lo siento" y abandonar la sala de espera.<p>

Lizzie se separó por completo de James y se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos.

-Es mi culpa –susurró antes de hundir la cara entre sus manos.

El Potter menor estaba totalmente consternado: primero, el muchachito que había salvado a su hermana estaba ahora en una situación que, solo Merlín sabe, cuán peligrosa puede ser. Segundo, la chica más fuerte de Hogwarts se había desecho en llanto hace pocos minutos y tercer él estaba allí parado como idiota sin saber como actuar.

-No es tu culpa Elizabeth, no podías haber visto venir todo esto –dijo Harry tratando de consolarla.  
>-Usted no entiende señor Potter, debía haberlo previsto –<br>-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo él  
>-Mi madre no está delicada de salud, -todos la miraron sorprendidos –bueno, en realidad si lo está, pero no como creen.<br>-¿Qué es lo que tiene? –preguntó esta vez James y Lizzie lo miró.

-Hace unas semanas... Alguien entró a la casa, mi madre estaba sola y...Fue torturada –Ambos Potter palidecieron.  
>-¿Cómo? –preguntó el mayor.<br>-La atacaron con Cruciatus hasta que se desmayó –dijo ella apesumbrada.  
>-¿Cómo sobrevivió? –<br>-La verdad no lo sabemos –dijo ella con un suspiro.

-¿Quién crees que lo haya hecho? –dijo Harry  
>-El señor Lestrange –dijo Elizabeth convencida. -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Falta una semana para el comienzo de clases –dijo con los ojos totalmente nublados, se levantó y caminó hacia la cafetería con James pisándole los talones.<p>

Cuando llegaron allí, Elizabeth pidió un jugo de naranja y como buen caballero el Potter pagó el jugo a pesar de los reclamos de la muchacha. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la puerta, pero la más cercana a la ventana que había allí.

-No deberías pensar tanto en lo que está pasando, eso no ayudará a que tu hermano se mejore –habló primero James, tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.  
>-¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntó de la nada ella -¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Por qué ahora te preocupa saber cómo estoy? ¿Tú me odias recuerdas? Deja de tenerme lastima porque no me sirve –dijo con la voz rota.<p>

-No se de que hablas, no estoy aquí por lastima –dijo él  
>-No, tienes razón, están por obligación, tú y tu padre. –dijo ahora con odio –Escucha, no necesito que el "perfecto Potter" y su padre vengan con su caridad, de verdad no lo necesito.<p>

-Ni siquiera sabes de qué estás hablando, no es obligación y muchos menos caridad, mi padre está aquí porque es su trabajo y su deber, además, Scorpius salvó a su hija y el estará eternamente agradecido por eso, ese niño vale la pena. –dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Y tú? ¿Por qué el chico más popular y arrogante de Hogwarts está aquí? ¿Estás tratando de hacerte el héroe? Porque déjame decirte que no te está funcionando –estaba harta de James, no quería tenerlo cerca, el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí demostraba lo equivocada que había estado acerca de él y ella, una orgullosa y prepotente Malfoy SIEMPRE tenía que tener la razón.

-No estoy aquí para hacerme el héroe! –gritó James ya exasperado, ¿qué le pasaba? Hace unos minutos lo abrazaba y ahora le decía que se largara –Estoy aquí porque...Porque quiero y punto –dijo

-No te creo mucho si te soy sincera –  
>-Piensa lo que quieras entonces –James estaba por levantarse de la mesa cuando Elizabeth lo llamó.<br>-Lo siento –  
>-¿QUÉ? –<br>-Es necesario que grites? -  
>-Lo lamento pero de verdad estoy sorprendido –ella suspiró<br>-Mira James, estoy cansada de esto. Me equivoqué ¿de acuerdo? –no podía soportar seguir tratando mal a alguien que había ayudado a su hermano –No eres quien yo pensaba y estoy harta de llevar la "relación" que tenemos como lo estamos haciendo –

El joven no podía creer lo que pasaba, si debía ser honesto, de un tiempo acá, el también estaba cansado de las constantes peleas y la guerra que habían entre ellos, después de esto, ni siquiera él, que siempre creía saberlo todo, sabía que harían ahora. Estaba asustado, por su hermana y sin pensarlo también por la chica que tenía en frente de él.

-También lo siento –ella lo miró –Y lo digo de verdad. Creo que deberíamos detener esto de las discusiones. Por el bien de todos –ella asintió  
>-Debo decirte algo que ronda en mi cabeza desde el instante en que Lily dijo saber quién los había atacado –El Potter volvió a tomar asiento y la escuchó –Creo que Marcus está atrás de Lily también –<p>

-¿Por qué de mi hermana también? -  
>-Es hija de la única amenaza para cualquier plan que puedan tener ¿no crees? -<br>-¿Hay algo que sabes y no nos has dicho no cierto? –inmediatamente Elizabeth dispuso su atención a sus manos, como si fueran lo único que existiera ahora.

-¿Elizabeth? –  
>-Sea lo que sea, no podría decir nada -<br>-¿Cómo no? Tu hermano está quien sabe en qué estado y tu pretendes callar una de las pistas que podría acabar con ese mal nacido –

-No es tan fácil James, no entiendes el dolor –él la miró  
>-Tal vez no, pero no estás sola para atravesarlo –dijo tomando su mano<p>

******************************************************************

Draco Malfoy había aparecido en su casa cuando escuchó un pequeño grito que provenía del piso superior. Corrió escaleras arriba y vio la puerta cerrada de la habitación que compartía con su esposa, pronto el terror llegó hasta su cuerpo. Varita en mano giró la perrilla de la puerta y conjuró _lumus_para lograr ver en la oscuridad en la que extrañamente estaba sumida la habitación.

Con sumo cuidado ingresó a la habitación, pero en el momento en que puso un pie dentro de la misma la ventana se abrió una sombra negra se abrió paso a través de ella, las cortinas se alzaron y la luz del atardecer que se coló por la ventana le mostró a Astoria de pie en medio de la habitación.

Su mirada perdida y la palidez de su rostro alarmaron a Draco _"No de nuevo" _fue lo único que pudo pensar cuando trató de dar un paso hacia ella pero ella se alejó.

-Amor, Astoria. ¿Me escuchas? –  
>-No tienes mucho tiempo Draco –una voz espantosa salió de los finos labios de la mujer, no era su voz de terciopelo, era la voz de un hombre.<br>-¿A qué te refieres? -  
>-Hemos hecho caer a uno de tus hijos, la niña Potter será la siguiente y luego...Elizabeth y James. Ambos herederos –dijo la voz<br>-¿Qué quieres de ellos? ¿Quién eres? -  
>-No nos recuerdas? Astoria sí –pronto todo cambió, los ojos de la mujer volvieron a su color original y se llenaron de angustia en menos de un segundo, Astoria gritó su nombre y pronto cayó al piso inconsciente. La ventana se cerró con fuerza y Draco soltó la varita para poder correr hasta ella.<p>

Pudo notar como un pequeño rastro en su muñeca se volvía negro hasta dejar una marca, una marca terriblemente familiar para él gracias a su hija...La marca de la maldición Imperius.

-Astoria, respóndeme por favor –dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos. –Respóndeme por favor –

******************************************************************

James y Elizabeth habían regresado ya a la sala de espera donde encontraron a Harry y Ron hablando con los sanadores.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer señores, tenemos suerte de que Scorpius haya reaccionado -  
>-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –preguntó la muchacha irrumpiendo en la conversación<br>-No hasta que hayamos logrado estabilizarlo por al menos 48 horas –antes de que ella pudiera hablar de nuevo las alarmas de lugar se encendieron y un sonido espantoso empezó a salir de los altavoces.

Una camilla se abrió paso por el corredor con tres sanadores sobre ella gritando cosas que Lizzie no entendía hasta que captó una frase que hizo que le flaquearan las piernas.

-Es Astoria Malfoy, estuvo bajo la maldición Imperius –Ron Weasley se abalanzó sobre la camilla tratando de confirmar la afirmación hecha por el medimago. Ambos Potter miraron a la chica que se encontraba con la boca abierta por la impresión.

-Consigue un calmante para Elizabeth –le ordenó Harry a James.

El señor Malfoy se acercó a Elizabeth quien lo miraba en busca de una explicación.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Draco? –preguntó Harry al tiempo que James le entregaba un vaso de agua y una pastilla a Lizzie.  
>-Alguien entró a la casa, atacaron a Astoria -<br>-¿Con la maldición Imperius? –Draco asintió  
>-La obligaron a decir algo -<br>-¿Qué cosa? -  
>-Las siguientes víctimas -<br>-¿Quiénes serán? –El rubio miró a Harry y él asintió entendiendo -¿Sabes cuándo serán los próximos ataques? -  
>-No dudo que serán cuando empiece el siguiente curso -<br>-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? –dijo Harry desesperado  
>-A mí –confirmó Elizabeth<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

_**El inicio de un "todo"**_

Las horas siguieron pasando y pronto llegó la noche, Draco optó por pasar la noche en el hospital, mientras que Elizabeth, por más que trató de hacerlo se le fue impedido por ser menor de edad.

La joven Malfoy regresó a su casa escoltada por James y Harry Potter.

-Prometo venir a verte –dijo el joven Potter cuando se despedía de ella

-Haz hecho demasiado por mi, no es necesario que vengas –

-Pero quiero hacerlo, estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas? –la joven asintió mientras escuchaban como Harry lo llamaba.

-Vete ya, no quiero que te metas en problemas –ella lo abrazó por una fracción de segundo y se alejó de él dejándolo desconcertado. –Mándale mis saludos a Lily y...Por favor...Escríbeme para saber que está bien –

El joven Potter haciendo gala de la vanidad de sus nombres, se acercó a la chica y le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse por completo susurrando un pequeño adiós y adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche con su padre.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la residencia Potter se abrió y antes de que Harry pudiera pronunciar un saludo un torbellino pelirrojo lo embistió. Lily se había abrazado a Harry y empezaba a hacer un millón de preguntas.<p>

-Él está bien cielo –respondía Harry a cada una de las preguntas frente a la escéptica mirada de James.

-¿Podré verlo? –Harry negó –Pero dijiste que estaba mejor –

-Si pero no se le permite la entrada a menores de edad –dijo

-¿Y por qué James entró? –Harry se puso pálido, estaba seguro de que no podría mentir más y miró al joven buscando ayuda pero se dio cuenta de que el ya se había adentrado en la casa y había comenzado a platicar con Albus ya que Charlotte se había ido al atardecer.

-A lo que tu padre se refería cariño, es que no dejan pasar a menores de 12 años. Por eso Albus no fue tampoco –Ginebra Potter había entrado a la habitación y miraba con desaprobación a Harry –Ahora ve a jugar con tus hermanos Lily, tu padre y yo debemos hablar –la pequeña pelirroja se disponía a irse cuando el Potter la tomó del brazo nervioso.

-No tienes porque irte si no quieres princesa –dijo rogando a Merlín que ella se quedara.

-No papi, tranquilo yo voy a hablar con James –ella se alejó más aliviada al creer que Scorpius estaba mejor.

Ginny miró a Harry con reproche mientras se encaminaba a la cocina y escuchaba sus pasos detrás de ella.

-Vas a explicarme qué fue lo que pasó y lo vas a hacer ahora –Harry asintió y se acomodó en su acostumbrado lugar en la cabecera de la mesa para contar la historia.

A lo largo de su relato el rostro de la mujer se iba transformando. No podía creer lo que podía haber pasado en un solo día. El muchacho pudo jurar que vio una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de Ginny y a pesar de todo admiró la valentía con la que escuchó cada parte sin interrumpir en absoluto.

-¿Así que el pequeño Malfoy está en el hospital al igual que su madre? –Harry asintió -¿Y lo más probable es que haya un mortífago veterano buscando a mis hijos? –Harry asintió nuevamente bajando la mirada –Tuviste un día interesante Potter –dijo mientras se frotaba la frente y suspiraba.

-Ginny... –

-No es tu culpa amor –dijo acercándose un poco a él y acariciando su mejilla; adelantándose a las palabras de su esposo.

-No he hecho bien mi trabajo es por eso que siguen esos malditos afuera –la pelirroja negó tratando de sonreír.

-Haz hecho tan bien tu trabajo que ellos tienen que esconderse bajo tierra si no quieren que tú los encuentres –Harry sonrió mientras la besaba, esa mujer siempre podía hacerle ver el lado positivo que él se negaba a descubrir.

-Debemos dormir –dijo ella cuando se alejaron y Harry suspiró cansado

-No puedo, debo arreglar esto –

-¿Qué puedes arreglar a las diez de la noche? –dijo mientras se levantaba –Abraza a tus hijos Potter, te cedo el privilegio de mandarlos a dormir –él rio un poco pues sabía la lucha que se desataría cuando les mandara a dormir.

La familia Potter subió a sus respectivos cuartos y nadie se pudo percatar de la sombra que rondaba en la parte externa de sus ventanas.

Los días siguieron pasando, James Potter cumplió su palabra y religiosamente a las 5 de la tarde cruzaba la puerta de San Mungo hacia la habitación de Scorpius donde lo encontraba pacíficamente "dormido" y a su hermana a su lado leyéndole a veces o incluso cantándole, le entregaba una carta a Elizabeth y ella se la leía a Scorp pues era todos los días una diferente de la pequeña Lily Luna que vivía esperanzada en que un día Scorpius respondiera sus cartas y dejara de mandarle mensajes con James, mientras que James pedía que su hermanita dejara de mandar cartas para ya no tener que inventar respuestas que no existían.

La semana anterior al inicio de clases pasó volando y pronto estaban en el 1ero de Septiembre y frente al expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Vas a hablarme al menos? –decía apresurado Draco Malfoy tratando de alcanzar el paso que llevaba su hija, mientras ella le ignoraba totalmente. –Elizabeth, por favor. Te he dicho un millón de veces que lo lamento. ¿Crees que no me duele ver al amor de mi vida y a mi hijo internados en un hospital hasta quien sabe cuando?-

-Sinceramente –dijo ella deteniendo su paso. Lo miró y suspiró, era cierto, él había estado igual de preocupado que ella y lo había visto quedarse todas las noches de aquella tormentosa semana en el hospital mientras ella volvía a su casa. Le había visto llorar en silencio cuando compartían almuerzos en la cafetería o cuando un doctor ingresaba a la habitación de su madre y le administraba una dosis diaria de somníferos –Mira, dejémoslo ¿bueno? –

Su padre asintió y le sonrió, ella trató de sonreírle también pero al parecer había perdido esa facultad así que mostró la mejor mueca que pudo hacer y siguió su camino.

-¿Estas lista para tu tercer curso? –ella negó

-Solo quería poder mostrarle a Scorpius lo maravilloso que es ese lugar –

-Lo sé, lo harás Lizzie, ya verás, se recuperará y muy pronto –ella asintió tratando de convencerse de eso. Caminaron unos pasos más y pronto el reloj de la estación anunció las 10:50.

-Tranquilízate –dijo su padre al ver lo tensa que estaba –Yo te mantendré informada. Tú recuerda escribirme los nuevos maestros que tengas – A pesar de la adversidad, Draco se había jurado seguir consintiendo a su princesa, era lo único que le ataba a la realidad y le impedía morir del dolor. Elizabeth sonrió por los esfuerzos que hacía su padre para aligerar un poco su mente.

-Estaré bien, te escribiré cada semana ¿de acuerdo? –dijo abrazándolo.

-Esa es mi niña –dijo estrechándola torpemente pues, aún después de tanto tiempo, las demostraciones de afecto no eran lo suyo.

Ambos se separaron al escuchar una pequeña tos a su lado. La joven Malfoy sonrió al ver a la pequeña pelirroja Potter a su lado sonriéndole.

-Lamentamos interrumpirlos, pero en mi defensa, fue ella la que me arrastró hasta aquí –dijo James inocentemente.

Lily se soltó de su agarre y abrazó a Elizabeth mientras ella la levantaba en brazos. Era increíble como a través de pequeñas conversaciones ambas chicas se habían acercado tanto.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos mi padre ya se iba –

-Y tú ibas a subir al tren –aclaró Draco a las palabras dichas por su hija.

-No se vayan –dijo Lily abrazando a James y Elizabeth.

-Prometo escribirte cada semana Lily –le dijo James

-Está bien, pero haz que Lizzie me escriba también –dijo la pequeña soltándolos

-Lo haré Lily –aseguró Lizzie. En eso, Harry Potter llegó y tomó a su pequeña hija en brazos.

-Suban ya, Albus está adentro con Rose –aseguró, Elizabeth le dedicó una última mirada a su padre y se internó en el tren, Harry tomó de la mano de James antes de que subiera.

-Cuida de tu hermano –le dijo

-Tranquilo, lo haré – Harry sonrió mientras se alejaba de la puerta del tren.

-Estarán bien? –preguntó Draco

-Con mi hijo y tu hija ahí, tenlo por seguro –declaró Harry mientras veían como el tren partía.

* * *

><p>Dentro del tren, los mayores buscaban a Albus y su prima.<p>

-¿Lista para el nuevo año? –

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto James –

-Lo sé... Pero tene...-

El joven Potter había sido interrumpido por la llegada de Ludovic, Haston y Nott. Tres jóvenes Slytherin que eran amigos de Elizabeth.

-Hola Elizabeth –saludaron alegremente ignorando por completo la presencia de James.

-Mmm... Hola chicos, ¿qué tal sus vacaciones? –

-Si, geniales. –Dijo Ludovic –Estamos ansiosos por conocer a tu pequeño hermano ¿no es así Nott? –cuando ambos muchachos voltearon su mirada hacia Nott, notaron al joven Potter.

-¿Qué hace este aquí? –dijo Haston

-Él... –

-No nos digas que estás empezando a llevarte con los estúpidos de los Potter y Weasley´s –

-Pues... –

-Si es así, puedo asegurarte que no es de su incumbencia –les aclaró James al ver que Elizabeth no podía completar las ideas.

-Por Merlín! Ludovic, el maravilloso Potter nos ha hablado! –dijo con falsa emoción Haston.

-Lo sé Haston, tal vez ahora podamos llevarnos con ellos y ser unos populares imbéciles sin cer... –

-Ya basta Ludovic –habló Lizzie por primera vez

-¿Lo vas a defender Elizabeth? –preguntaron incrédulos.

-Sí, porque prefiero llevarme con los populares sin cerebro, antes de seguir con serpientes tan venenosas –aclaró ella con ira.

-Pues lamentamos informarte que eres una de esas serpientes venenosas Elizabeth –dijo con rencor Ludovic.

-Ser de Slytherin no significa que tengo que ser así –

-Tal vez, -aclaró Haston –pero ser hija de Draco Malfoy sí –la joven quedó petrificada ante esto -¿Crees de veras que por juntarte con Potter, serás alguien diferente? –

-Una Malfoy y un Potter –dijo con burla –¿Acaso no puedes ver que no pertenecen al mismo mundo? -

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo las serpientes se escurrieron por el pasillo, arrastrando con ellos al callado Nott, que no había emitido palabra durante todo el encuentro y cuya mirada se había llenado de dolor a la mención de la ausencia del pequeño Malfoy.

El dolor de esas palabras sí habían calado hasta el corazón de Elizabeth.

-Malditas serpientes –dijo James inconscientemente –Pueden ser inteligentes, pero en el último momento siempre se arrastran de vuelta a su agujero, no hay manera de tratar con personas así. Hijos de mortífagos que lo único que buscan es vengar a sus padres y se llevan a personas inocentes en el trayecto -.

Ahora sí Elizabeth pudo sentir su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Segundos después de que las palabras abandonaran sus labios, el joven Potter pudo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, volteó su mirada y los ojos vidriosos de Lizzie le demostraron que la había lastimado.

-Sabes que yo no... –trató de explicar pero ella levantó una mano en señal de que se callara.

-Ellos tenía razón, no somos del mismo mundo Potter –

-Elizabeth, no fue lo que quise decir –

-Pero fue lo que dijiste. Confié en ti James, creí haberte demostrado que no era igual a las demás personas de mi casa –

-Y lo hiciste, al igual que yo –dijo él con desesperación

-Sí, yo te creí y seguí con esto demasiado lejos. Tú y yo nos odiábamos ¿recuerdas? –

-No, solo eran malos entendidos –dijo él tomándola de la mano antes de que pudiera irse.

-Que deberán quedarse igual que antes –ella soltó su agarre y se dio media vuelta para alejarse de él.

-¿Qué hay de Scorpius? –

-Nunca necesité tu ayuda –respondió ella.

-¿Y Lily? Prometiste escribirle –

-Los errores que tú cometas no cambiarán el hecho de que aprecie a tu hermana –sentenció ella como última palabra y se alejó.

El corazón del mayor de los Potter se estrujó hasta reducirse a un pequeño pedazo escondido en el fondo de su pecho.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para decir algo así?

Él sabía que Elizabeth era diferente, pero nada era igual en el colegio. No como en el verano al menos.

-La fregaste –dijo una voz a su lado, James se había sentado en el piso de aquel vagón del tren con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-No estoy para reclamos Fred –le dijo a su primo y a la vez mejor amigo sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza para reconocerlo.

-Pasaste todo el verano hablando de lo diferente que ella era cuando estaban juntos y no se qué otras cosas y ahora, a la primera oportunidad, la lastimas y la dejas ir –

-¿Qué más podía hacer? –el joven Weasley negó

-Mírate, ¿dónde quedó el James Potter que era valiente y seguro? ¿El que luchaba por cualquier cosa? –

-No pienso luchar por algo que es inevitable o imposible –

-Esas suelen ser las mejores causas James –

Muy lejos de allí, en el otro extremo del tren, Elizabeth Malfoy soltaba un grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo caía sobre el piso y una figura negra desaparecía entre las sombras.

-No será el último encuentro Eli –

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos! Sinceramente lamento haberme demorado tanto pero bueno! Hubo demasiado en este último tiempo. Les agradezco por sus reviews del capítulo anterior y espero que este les agrade muchísimo! :)<em>

_"Keep Dreaming"_

_Scar*_


End file.
